


It's Quiet Uptown

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Cheerio is obsessed with Hamilton atm so here are her irondad songfics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dead Peter Parker, Depressed Tony Stark, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: It's crazy how much Tony can relate to the songs in Hamilton. Peter introduced him, but there was one song where he hoped he would never relate to, but finds it as a big help when a patrolling goes wrong.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Cheerio is obsessed with Hamilton atm so here are her irondad songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851184
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> see end notes for how I made Tony and pepper like eliza and alexander and why I like this song.
> 
> Warnings, if you need them, are in the tags as always
> 
> This is one of my favourite songs from hamilton, please talk hamilton with me in the comments I'm lonely

After the events of Civil War, tensions were high between the two sides. About a year later, the rogues were pardoned (on Tony’s request, unbeknownst to anyone except Nat, Pepper and Peter) and were ordered by SHIELD to live in the Avengers compound.

Peter had come over for the weekend, dumping his bag on the floor as soon as he walked through the elevator doors, Pepper rushing over from where she was cutting vegetables for dinner to hug him.

They delivered the news after dinner.

Pepper handed him a card, a cheap one, but when Peter saw the words written inside, he teared up.

_Peter Parker. Promotion to big brother, May 2019._

“Holy shit! You’re pregnant!”

“Language,” Tony laughed.

The night was filled with laughing, talking, popcorn and the faint sound of _Hamilton_ , Peter’s current obsession, playing on Disney+ in the background.

The next weekend, Peter patrolled, like he always did. The baby monitor protocol alerted him when Peter’s vitals spiked, and he was at the scene in less than a minute.

A petty criminal had stabbed him, and took off, leaving Peter where Tony had found him, lying on the dirty alley floor, gasping.

“Shhh,” he said, rushing towards the boy’s side immediately, pressing his hand to the wound, “You’re gonna be okay, Bambi.”

“I’m so sorry, I was so excited to have a little sister,” He choked.

“Don’t...” Tony began, feeling tears in his eyes, “Don’t talk like that. You’re gonna meet her.”

Peter smiled. “Thank you for being... b-being like a dad to me, f-for a little while. I hope you sing to her, just like you sang to me.”

“I promise,” Tony whispered, as Friday told him the ambulance ETA would be five minutes. He didn’t remember asking her to call the paramedics, but was grateful.

“T-thank you, and tell P-pepper that as well.”

By the time the ambulance came, Peter was dead weight in Tony’s arms.

-

* * *

That was two weeks ago, now the rogues were moving to the compound, but Tony and Pepper didn’t much care.

When Steve, Sam, Nat and Clint were greeted by Rhodey, they were confused. They asked where Stark was, and a dark look, almost melancholy, passed over Rhodey's face.

He told them he had moved away, and was dealing with some family issues.

After asking Rhodey probably a million times, Rhodey told Steve the address, but not the reason he was benched.

The only piece of advice from the colonel was, “Take it easy on him.”

Rhodey told Tony in advance what was happening, Tony didn’t much care. It was unnerving for Rhodey to here Tony’s voice so devoid of emotion, he tried not to imagine what his face looked like.

Steve pulled into the drive of Tony’s lake house with Nat in the passenger’s seat, his house was a small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

They knocked on the door, Pepper opened it, her baby bump just showing. Without saying a word, she led them through the house, into the garden.

They found Tony sitting on a bench, staring at nothing. Slowly, cautiously, Steve moved to sit next to him.

“Hey, Tones.”

“Hey, Cap,” the man replied, his voice soft, but with a horrifying emptiness.

Steve looked at his shoes, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” The billionaire hadn’t looked at him yet, eyes still fixed on nothing.

The captain furrowed his brows in worry, “For... the fight. I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

“Oh,” he said, “I don’t much care anymore. It seems so petty to hold grudges. There are better things to focus on.”

Steve nodded, before hesitantly asking, “Tony, are you okay?”

The mechanic huffed, but it wasn’t rude, more sad. After a while he said, “I lost someone.”

Steve’s heart sank. He looked back at Nat, who had a pained look, one that said quite plainly, ‘it hurts, doesn’t it’. He wasn’t surprised she knew, Tony and Nat kept on contact while they were on the run.

“Were you close?”

He nodded, “He was my kid. Not biologically, but honestly, that doesn’t mean shit to me.”

Steve said nothing, and Tony continued, “Have you ever seen Hamilton?”

The captain shook his head.

“Well, Peter was obsessed with it. He would always make me sing the songs to him. And I could relate to a lot of the songs, but there’s a song in it called it’s quiet Uptown, and I never thought I would relate to that one.”

He continued, “Alexander and Eliza lose their son, Philip, and it’s about how a child’s death is unimaginable, and how much grief changes you. It’s crazy how accurate it is.”

Steve hummed, “Do you want to sing some?”

Tony wiped away his tears that Steve hadn’t noticed had fell as he nodded.

_“There are moments that the words don’t reach, there is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable. The moments when you’re in so deep, it feels easier to just swim down. The Hamilton’s move Uptown, and learn to live with the unimaginable.”_

He took a breath, _“I spend hours in the garden, I walk alone to the store. Its quiet uptown... I never liked the quiet before. I take the children to church on Sunday, a sign of the cross at the door. And I pray. That never used to happen before.”_

_“If you see him on the streets, walking by himself talking to himself, have pity. Peter, you would like it uptown, it’s quiet uptown. They are working through the unimaginable.”_

When Steve left, Pepper joined him once again on the bench, taking his hand.

_Alexander by Eliza’s side, she takes his hand..._

“It’s quiet uptown.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song if you haven't listened to it:   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vjEoOeXId1k
> 
> Here's a link to my instagram where I made an edit like this:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC9QNW-lyvZ/
> 
> If you haven't seen the show or watched it on disney+ I honestly pity you because philippa soo's and lin manuel miranda's performance is exceptional.
> 
> okayyy so:  
> 1\. "I spend hours in the garden" we find Tony in the garden.
> 
> 2\. "It's quiet uptown, and I never liked the quiet before" we find Tony in the garden, silent, staring at nothing, and when he talks he's very melancholic and soft spoken. This differs hugely from playboy Tony, or even the tony that the Avengers knew.
> 
> 3\. "I take the children to church on sunday, a sign of the cross at the door, and I pray. That never used to happen before." Okay so this didn't happen but it's now one of my head canons that tony prayed for Peter after iw
> 
> 4\. "The hamiltons move uptown, and learn to live with the unimaginable." Change hamiltons to stark's.
> 
> 5\. "Philip you would like it uptown, its quiet uptown" change Philip to Peter.
> 
> 6\. Pepper is the one who sings the last line as Eliza sings that in the song
> 
> if you've made it to the end, good job mate, but go spend some time with your family, friends, pets or others. We only have so much time on this earth and I think this song really highlights that. One of the ways I based it on my own experiences was through Steve and Tony. My grandparents were in a fight with my aunt, but after my uncle died it just seemed so petty, we have bigger things to worry about then petty feuds, and although Tony and Steve's was quite big, I tried to highlight that.


End file.
